


On Sealing Rifts

by LadyBarbaric



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBarbaric/pseuds/LadyBarbaric
Summary: Dorian watches Lavellan close another rift, and wonders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Caught Dorian watching while I was sealing a rift on the Storm Coast, and it made me write.

Dorian stands at a distance and watches the Inquisitor close another rift. By all rights, he shouldn't be able to; Lavellan isn't even a mage, but there he stands in all his elven glory, hand outstretched, bizarre green magicks doing its work on the tear in the veil. 

Lavellan yanks his hand backwards, and the rift seals with a sort of bang. Dorian barely sees the man as he wipes clean his sword and returns it to its sheath, and he finally notices the smudge of demon blood marring his nose and attempts to rub it off with an equally bloody glove. He's still rather transfixed, you see, feeling the foreign magic that tries to discharge like lightning beneath Lavellan's skin, feels it roil and fight and finally go dormant. 

Dorian wonders if Lavellan can feel it like a mage feels their own magic in their fingertips. By the time they met, he had already grown used to the mark, efficient in the way he uses it. Dorian doesn't know if it bothers the man, or if it's only a buzz he barely notices anymore. 

"Dorian?" Lavellan asks, a concerned look on his pretty face. Can elves grow beards, Dorian muses? He's never seen an elf with a beard. "Dorian, are you alright? You're staring." 

"I'm perfectly fine, Amatus, no need to worry. I believe you said something about finding those bandits?" Dorian says. He can ask him later. 

Lavellan walks behind his lover, shaking the numbness from his fingertips as subtly as he can. He doesn't know how to tell Dorian that it's getting worse.


End file.
